Tidak Mungkin, Menjadi Mungkin
by ms. chelsea
Summary: Aku tahu dia siapa, jadi aku tidak berharap lebih. Tapi kenyataan memang tidak bisa di hindari hingga akhirnya aku merasakan hal yang indah yang selama ini aku impikan dan seluruh wanita idamkan.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : AU, gaje, ooc, ide seadanya

Ga suka? Jangan dibaca! Tapi boleh dibaca dulu siapa tau suka :p

Suasana jam makan siang sudah mempengaruhi sebagian orang untuk beristirahat sejenak dan memulai mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan dengan mengunjungi salah satu café yang letaknya sangat strategis yaitu berada di antara beberapa bsngunsn yang memiliki gedung menjulang hingga ke langit. Hebat.

Di dalam café tersebut para pelayan sudah sibuk meluncur kesana kemari karena jumlah pengunjung yang datang untuk makan siang lumayan banyak. Salah satu dia antara para pelayan tersebut adalah Haruno Sakura, sama halnya dengan para pelayan yang lain ia juga mengenakan baju atasan putih berlengan panjang dengan jeans hitam dan sepatu kets hitam putih yang sudah usang lalu ia juga mengenakan celemek Hijau dengan tulisan Tosca café.

sakura mengikat rambunya dengan kunciran tinggi dan menyisakan beberapa anak rambut di sisi wajahnya. sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu cantik seperti layaknya model fashion di majalah yang sering ia baca akan tetapi ia memiliki rambut merah muda dan mata berwarna hijau dan itu merupakan keunikan tersendiri yang mungkin orang-orang disekelilingnya bisa mengenalinya lebih mudah. Tapi untuk perempuan pada umumnya Ia cukup cantik apalagi dengan matanya yang hijau dan kulit putihnya. Dan juga pembawaannya juga hangat, murah senyum dan ramah terhadap semua orang walaupun hari itu ia kelihatan sedikit lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

Sakura sedang menuliskan pesanan dari pengunjung yang duduk dekat pintu kaca, rupanya pengunjung tersebut adalah sebuah keluarga lengkap dengan suami-istri dan anak-anak mereka. Sakura berpikir mungkin mereka ingin menikmati makan siang mereka di hari tersibuk, seperti hari ini, Hari senin. Sesekali Ia menyapa pengunjung yang datang karena kebetulan ia ada di dekat pintu, tapi ketika Ia menyapa lagi pengunjung yang datang, kali ini ia agak terkejut.

Ia memang sudah banyak melihat pengunjung yang datang dengan jas kantor lengkap, tampan, tinggi, putih, pokoknya seperti yang sakura liat saat ini. Tapi entah kenapa lelaki yang sakura liat di depan pintu cafenya ini sedikit berbeda. Lelaki tersebut bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak. 'Hm, mungkin dia ini tipe ku' kikik sakura dalam hati. Tapi segera dia tepis itu karena bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang mustahil seperti itu.

Tok tok

Pintu terbuka "Maaf Pak, waktunya jam makan siang." Ucap seorang wanita dari balik pintu.

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Baik." Jawab sang sekertaris sambil menutup pintu kembali.

"Hah… selesai juga." Keluh kelegaan terucap dari seseorang yang berada di kursi besarnya dengan titel 'Direktur.

Drrttt drrttt

"Hn, halo?"

"Hei Sasuke kau mau makan siang dengan ku tidak?" ucap seseorang di sebrang sana dengan semangat.

"Baiklah dimana?" jawab sasuke seraya bersender dan memutar kursinya menghadap jendela yang menampilkan keadaan yang padat di bawah sana.

" Di café yang dekat dengan kantormu saja, yang catnya warna hijau itu lohh.. aku lupa namanya. Mau tidak?"

"Hn, aku segera kesana." Sasuke menutup pembicaraan dan segera mengenakan jas hitam yang tersampir di kursinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantor, sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari kantor ada beberapa yang menyapanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala saja. Mungkin banyak karyawan wanita yang membatin 'siapapun yang menjadi istri uchiha sasuke kelak pasti sangat beruntung, semoga aku bisa menjadi istrinya ya Tuhan. Seperti itu lah batin mereka berteriak setiap kali berpapasan dengan sang Bos.

Ia sampai di café -dengan pintu dan dinding depannya pun kaca- yang di maksud temannya, Naruto. Sasuke memang sering melihat dan melewati café itu tapi baru kali ini Ia masuk ke café yang bernama Tosca café tersebut.

Ia memasuki café yang ternyata lumayan banyak yang datang untuk makan siang, dan ia juga disambut dengan sapaan seorang pelayan yang memiliki rambut mencolok. 'aneh' batinnya.

"Selamat siang. Selamat datang di Tosca café"

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan melewati pelayan tersebut dan memilih tempat yang berada di pojok kanan café, "Hei Sasuke sudah lama menuggu?" ucap seseorang yang tiba tiba duduk di depannya begitu saja.

"Belum baru saja. Sebenarnya ada apa tumben sekali kau mengajak makan siang di luar seperti ini. Kau tidak akan memintaku melakukan hal aneh kan?" tanya sasuke dengan memicingkan mata pada teman pirangnya di depan.

"Hahaha…. Tentu saja tidak Teme, aku tidak akan memintamu melakukan hal yang seperti kemaren kok. Tenang saja oke." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran dan kedipan matanya yang seksi, namun dijawab dengan tatapan jijik oleh lawan bicaranya.

"baiklah, kau sudah pesan belum?" tanya Naruto yang diwab dengan anggukkan kepala oleh sasuke. "Kalo begitu Aku yang traktir bagaimana? Tapi kita maka ramen oke?" ucap Naruto yang meminta persetujuan pada temannya.

"Kau ini aneh Dobe cuaca panas seperti ini makan ramen, ckck." Ucap Sasuke yang bosan dengan tingkah Naruto dan menyibukan diri kembali dengan ponselnya. "Hei panas itu di luar tapi dalam sini dingin. Lihat itu ada AC." Jawab Naruto dengan menunjuk ke atas pojok café yang terdapat AC.

Setelah Naruto memesan pesanannya, perhatiannya kembali pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponsel canggihnya. "Sasuke-teme kau sudah tau belum kabar gembira yang aku punya saat ini?" tanya Naruto dengan antusias. "Hm, maksudmu berita kau akan menikah dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Betul sekali, dari mana kau tau."

"Dari Kiba, selamat teman." Ucapan selamat keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan memberi Naruto tos ala sahabat. "Hehe… makasih teman."

"Btw, kapan kau akan menyusul? umurmu kan sudah 27 masa belum ada pasangan sih. –eh pasangan? calon aja belum ada yah. Hahaha…." Tawa girang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Sial kau Naruto." Ucap Sasuke tidak terima dan menjejalkan beberapa lembar tisu di depannya ke mulut Naruto "Rasakan."

"Eh, cuih. Apa apaan itu teme?" Tanya Naruto yang dibalas seringai oleh Sasuke. Setelah pesanan mereka berdua datang plus minumannya, mereka segera mengisi perut mereka.

"HUAHH…. Kenyang sekali. Bagaimana teme enakkan?" tanya Naruto yang hanya di jawab 'Hn'

"Eh aku ke toilet sebentar yah teme." ucap Naruto yang segera meluncur ke toilet tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sasuke.

Perhatian sasuke beranjak dari ponsel ke sekeliling café, sekedar melihat keadaan saja. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya jatuh ke seorang pelayan yang menyapannya tadi di pintu. Ia sedang mengelap meja sesekali mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya dengan punggung tangan. Otak Sasuke secara otomatis menilai penampilan pelayan tersebut dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Bagaimana wajahnya, posturnya dan pembawaannya. Yang menurut sasuke 'biasa' tapi itu hanya penampilan luar saja kalau kepribadiannya mana Sasuke tahu. Dan itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

"Hei teme, Sasuke teme. Ada orang di dalam." ucap naruto dengan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Hn, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau melamun."

"Tidak"

"Iya, kau melamun"

"Terserah kau saja lah" ucap Sasuke gemas.

Cengiran naruto mengembang "Jadi ada apa dengan pelayan pink yang dari tadi kau lamunin?"

Pertanyaan Naruto yang sukses membuat lawan bicaranya kaget "Kau bicara apa, aku tidak mengerti." elak Sasuke

"Oh ayolah, kau pikir aku tidak tahu. Dari tadi kau terus memandangi dia. Apa kau suka padanya?"

Alis kanan Sasuke naik "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin mengaku, tapi aku tau kok yang ada dipikiranmu itu. Aku akan memberitahu informasi sedikit tentang dia bagaimana, tertarik?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Terserah kau saja lah,Naruto." Sasuke menghela napas, terlalu cape untuk meladeni bocah pirang itu.

"Haha baiklah, sudah ku duga itu. Jadi dia itu namanya Haruno Sakura, bagaimana aku tahu karena dia itu mantan pelayan di rumah Hinata. Selebihnya aku kurang tau."

"Hn," 'kalau hanya nama yang dia tahu ntuk apa dia memberitahuku sebegitunya, kan aku bisa tanya sendiri pada orangnya –eh tunggu untuk apa bertanya nama pada perempuan pink itu. Sunggunh tidak penting'

"Aku pulang." suara jernih itu menyapu keadaan rumah tak terkunci. "Selamat datang kak." Ucap seorang pemuda yang berambut merah dan memiliki mata yang sama dengan kakaknya.

"Ternyata kau sudah pulang duluan Gaara, bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil melepas sepatunya. "Biasa saja tapi aku mendapat tugas kelompok, hah merepotkan." Ucap Gaara sambil menerima belanjaad yang dibawa kakaknya.

"Kenapa merepotkan bukankah akan lebih mudah jika mengerjakannya tidak sendiri?" Tanya Sakurnya tidak sendiri?" Tanya Sakura. "Iya sih, tapi aku dapat teman kelompok seorang gadis, bukankah itu merepotkan."

"Hahaha tidak apa jalanin saja dulu Gaara jangan banyak ngeluh. Oh iya besok malam kau bisa manggung lagi tidak?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan kea rah dapur rumahnya.

Gaara mengikutinya di belakang, ia menaruh belanjaan di atas meja makan seraya berpikir "besok malam yah? Kayaknya sih tidak, baiklah aku akan manggung"

Setelah berbincang bincang layaknnnya kakak adik pada umumnya Gaara menyiapkan makan malam dan sakura ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

Setelah makan malamnya berakhir, sakura bercengkrama sebentar dengan Gaara di ruang keluarga yang sederhana, mengingat rumahnya tidak sebesar yang ada di perumahan elit konoha. Walau memiliki ukuran luas tanah yang sama dengan tetangganya, rumah sakura terlihat biasa karena hamper semuan tetangga sakura mendekorasi rumahnya dengan cat yang menarik dan pagar tinggi. Tapi rumah sakura hanya dipagari dengan pagar besi hitam dengan tinggi yang tidak melewati kepala orang dewasa, cat rumahnya pun sudah luntur dan halaman yang muat 1 buah mobil, tapi sayangnya tidak terdapat mobil disana. Juga ad ataman kecil di samping.

Sakura merebahkan diri di kasurnya, mencoba menetralisir kelelahan bekerja seharian, dan tanpa tunggu waktu yang lama dia pun sudah terbang kea lam mimpi.

Di suatu kamar juga, seorang pemuda tampan bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan boxer sedang berbaring terlentang di kasur king size nya. Pemuda tampan yang bernama sasuke itu terus memikirkan percakapannya dengan sang Ayah. Apalagi kalau bukan pernikahan, sungguh membuat jengkel. Kata kata sang ayah tersu berputar si kepalanya

'kalau kau tidak bisa memilih calon pasangan untukmu sendiri maka aku yang akan memilihkannya untukmu, kau mengeti sasuke'

Hah bagaimana bisa ayahnya berkata semudah itu, memang dia piker mencari pasangan semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

Tidak ingin berlarut dalam kepusingan, Sasuke langsung beranjak tidur.

Bersambung….


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : AU, gaje, ooc, ide seadanya

Ga suka? Jangan dibaca! Tapi boleh dibaca dulu siapa tau suka :p

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana denganmu, hal menarik apa saja yang terjadi saat aku pergi, hm?" Tanya Ino dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke ar ah Sakura yang duduk di depannya.

"Tidak ada hal yang menarik Ino, hidupku biasa saja. Mengurusi rumah, bekerja, belanja keperluan sehari hari, pulang kerja dan tidur. Tidak ada yang istimewa." Ucap Sakura sambil meminum orange juice-nya.

"Masa seperti itu saja sih, pasti ada hal yang menarik. Misalnya saja kau melihat sesuatu yang menyegarkan mata, yeah kau taulah para pria tampan mungkin, hahaha…." Lanjut Ino dengan sedikit terbahak bahak.

"Hahaha… kalau itu sih aku sudah sering tapi ah kau tahulah itu hanya untuk penyegar saja agar tidak suntuk." Jawa Sakura dengan nada ceria sesekali Ia membalas pesan dari adiknya yang menanyainya apakah Ia sudah makan siang atau belum. Sungguh adik yang perhatian.

"Well ternyata kau cukup pintar untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan hehe… tapi masa tidak ada yang membuat hati dag dig dug serr Saku?"

"Sebenarnya sih ada tapi aku cukup tahu diri kok Ino, sepertinya dia juga bukan orang biasa jadi aku tidak mau berharap banyak." Perhatian sakura kini kembali pada ponselnya, yang rupanya Gaara membalas 'ya sudah nanti aku datang ke café sebelum makan malam' yang dijawab sakura 'Iya'

"Eh kenapa begitu? Jangan merendah Sakura, kau lihat! Aku juga bukan orang kaya tapi aku bisa mendapatkan suami yang seorang seniman terkenal dan tampan seperti sai. Kalau takdir dan ikatan cinta itu sudah mempertemukan kalian berdua aku yakin kok pasti suatu saat kalian akan dipersatukan. Aku yakin calon suami mu nanti dapat membawa kebahagiaan untukmu dan juga adikmu, dan kau telah berjuang keras mempertahankan hidup setelah ayah dan ibumu meninggal aku juga yakin suamimu nanti dapat meringankan bebanmu selama ini. Jadi berdoalah semoga Tuhan memberimu yang terbaik." Ino tersenyum dan melanjutkan kalimat nya kembali

"Bukankah Tuhan itu adil, perjuanganmu itu pasti akan di balas oleh-Nya karena akan ada kebahagiaan setelah penderitaan."

"Hm, terima kasih." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arah lawan bicaranya yang sedang melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Dan hanya dijawab dengan acungan jempol tangannya saja.

Mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Ino membuat hatinya sidikit lega, yeah setidaknya Ia juga berharap mendapatkan seseorang yang dapat meringankan beban hidupnya.

ketika sakura kelas 3 menengah atas Ibunya meninggal, hidupnya jadi sedikit terguncang karena bagaimanapun dulu Ia bergantung sekali pada Ibunya dan terpaksa uang yang ditabung ibunya untuk melanjutkan ke bangku perguruan tinggi pun habis terpakai untuk pengobatan sang Ibu dan sampai pada akhirnya Ibunya meninggal dan menitipkan Gaara padanya.

Hidupnya saat itu sungguh berat karena harus bekerja dan bekerja untuk melunasi tunggakan biaya rumah sakit yang masih tersisa dan membiayai keperluan rumah. Ia terpaksa tidak melanjutkan kuliah karena tidak adanya biaya, tapi Ia bertekad walaupun Ia tidak bisa lanjut ke bangku perguruan tinggi tapi Gaara –adiknya- harus bisa kuliah agar tidak seperti Ia sekarang. Dan sekarang perekonomian keluarganya mulai membaik dan Gaara juga berhasil masuk kuliah dengan jurusan yang di impikan kakaknya dulu yaitu kedokteran.

Mereka telah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka di Tosca café, "Sakura, habis ini aku harus pergi." Ucap Ino setelah menerima pesan singkat di ponsel canggihnya.

"Eh kenapa? Padahal kau baru sebentar disini. Apa Sai mengajakmu unruk pergi bulan madu lagi eh?" tanya sakura sedikt menggoda. "Tentu saja tidak pink, bagaimana bisa habis pulang bulan madu trus mau berangkat lagi. Dasar kau ini?" Ino berdiri sambil mengambiil tas yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hahaha… baiklah. Hati hati di jalan Ino." Ucap sakura setelah cipika cipiki dengan Ino "Iya, kau semangat yah kerjanya." Balas Ino dengan cengirannya. ""iya, sampai jumpa." Balas sakura dan di jawab anggukan oleh Ino.

"Gaara tunggu!" panggil seorang perempuan pada Gaara yang saait ini berada di luar gerbang 'Konohagakure University' "Ada apa Yuki?" jawab Gaara dengan malas pada perempuan yang tadi mengejarnya.

"Hm, tidak penting sih. Aku hanya bosan pulang ke rumah sendirian, boleh pulang bareng?" tanya Yuki pada Gaara yang saat itu memang keadaan kampusnya sudah sepi karena hari memang sudah mau gelap.

"Aku harus ke café jadi tidak bisa menemanimu pulang." Jawab Gaara dengan halus agar gadis disampingnya tersebut tidak kecewa.

"Eh, café? Memang kau bekerja disana?" tanya gadis yang disebelahnya dan di jawab gelengan kepala "Aku akan bernyanyi disana. Yeah untuk mengisi makan malam para pengunjung." Jawab Gaara pada lawan bicaranya. Dan gadis disebelahnya tampak berbinar seolah tertarikan dengan apa yang di ucapkan Gaara. Melihat itu Gaara pun mengajaknya "Kau mau ikut ke café?" yang dijawab dengan anggukkan dan cengiran Yuki.

'Haahh…. Kenapa gadis itu bersemangat sekal sih' runtuk Gaara dalam hati, Ia sedikit malu karena pertunjukannya kali ini dilihat oleh teman satu kelompoknya itu.

'Tidak kusangka dia bisa bernyanyi ku kira dibalik sifatnya yang dingin dia tidak bisa melakukan hal sekeren itu. Mungkin saja Ia nanti akan memainkan gitar yang dibawa nanti malam hihihi….' Kikik Yuki dalam hati, Ia jadi kegirangan sendiri membayangkan Gaara membawakan lagu dengan gitar yang saat ini tengah digendong.

Mereka sedang berdiri berdampingan di halte menunggu bus yang datang dengan arah ke pusat kota. Keadaan hening, tidak ada yang mengajak bicara satu sama lain dia antara mereka berdua hanya Gaara yang tidak terganggu dengan keadaaan seperti itu karena Ia sibuk memainkan ponsel canggihnya dan mengirim pesan singkat pada kakaknya 'Aku sendang dalam perjalanan' berbohong sedikit tak apa agar kakaknya tidak khawatir, batin Gaara.

Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin right at the other half of me

The vacancy that set in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you baby, it was easy

Comin' back into you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

It's like you my mirror

My mirror starting back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me and now it's clear as this promise

That we're making two reflection into one

Cause it's like you my mirror

My mirror stating bak at me

Ha ha haaaaaa….

Prokk… prokk… prokk…

Para pengunjung yang datang di Tosca café memberikan apresiasi mereka pada penampilan Gaara pada malam itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan penampilannya sang memberikan salam terima kasihnya, dan beranjak turun dari panggung rendah yang ada di café tersebut.

Gaara mengampiri meja yang berisi dua perempuan cantik. "Aku sudah selesai Kak, mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Gaara pada Kakanya.

" Nanti dulu ini masih pukul setengah Sembilan, café akan tutup jam sepuluh. Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen dulu. Aku traktir deh?" Ucap Sakura pada anak muda di hadapannya ini. Yuki dan Gaara.

"Wahh… serius Kak terima kasih yah hehe… Kakaknya Gaara baik hati sekali." Ujar Yuki pada Sakura yang membuat Gaara bergerutu 'gadis aneh'. Namun Yuki menyadari sikap Gaara dan membalas melotot padanya 'Apa? Ada masalah hah!'

"Hahaha… sama-sama Yuki, memang kau tidak dimarahi kalau pulang malam?" Tanya Sakura

"Hmm, tidak kok lagi pula nanti aku dijemput." Jawab Yuki. "Oh, baiklah tunggu sebentar yah aku pesan ramen dulu."

Selepas Sakura meniggalkan meja, terjadi sedikit kecanggungan antara Yuki dan Gaara. Tampaknya mereka sama-sama bingung apa yang harus dilakukan disaat saat seperti ini. Apalagi Gaara ia malah tidak peduli dengan Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang ada disampingnya, Ia sibuk sendiri dengan handphone-nya. "Hey Gaara kau sedang apa?" Tanya Yuki pada Gaara.

Tak ada respon dari Gaara "Hey kau sedang apa sih?" tanya Yuki sekali lagi. "Apa sih, kau ini cerewet sekali."

"Lagian kau dari tadi sibuk sendiri, masa perempuan cantik sepertiku ini dikacangin begitu saja." Ucap Yuki

Gaara yang mendengar itu memutarkan bola matanya "Hn."

Yuki yang mendengar gumaman 'Hn' dari mulut Gaara merasa gemas 'Hey apa-apaan respon itu, awas kau'

"Hey lepaskan cubitanmu Yuki." Pekik Gaara sambil melepaskan kan cubitan Yuki "Hahaha… rasakan lagian responmu begitu, kan bikin orang kesal. Dasar kau itu sama saja dengan Kakakku."

Sakura yang melihat Gaara-Yuki dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum geli 'so sweet sekali mereka bikin iri saja'

"Kau dijemput oleh siapa Yuki?" Tanya Sakura pada Yuki. "Aku dijemput oleh kakakku, Katanya dia sebentar lagi datang."

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Yuki meminta kakaknya menjemputnya karena tidak enak dengan orang rumah kalau pulang terlalu malam, kebetulan kakak lelakinya baru selesai kerja jadi bisa sekalian mampir ke Tosca café yang memang dekat dengan kantor Kakaknya.

Pintu café terbuka dan menampikan sosok pria berambut hitam dengan jas hitam dan dasi merah yang sudah kendur. Yuki yang melihat Kakaknya baru memasuki café melambaikan tangan padanya. Dan pria berambut hitam itu menghampiri meja yang ditempati Yuki beserta Gaara dan Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat Yuki melambaikan tangan pada sosok pria, kaget 'Dia kan yang waktu itu'

"Yuki, ayo pulang!" Ujar pria berambut hitam pada Yuki. "Eh, sebentar Kak, aku ingin memperkenalkan temanku padamu." Tahan Tahan Yuki pada Kakaknya

"Kak sakura-Gaara kenalkan ini kakakku Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Yuki memperkenalkan Kakaknya. "Hn, salam kenal."

"Kakak kenalkan ini temanku Haruno Gaara dan kakaknya Haruno Sakura."

"Salam kenal Uchiha san." Jawab duo Haruno.

"Baiklah karena sudah malam saya permisi haruno san, ayo Yuki!" Ucap pria Uchiha itu kemudia disusul dengan adiknya setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Sakura dan Gaara.

"Wah dia sungguh pria yang ramah." Ucap Gaara sambil memasukan gitar ke dalam tas gitarnya. "Apa?" Tanya Sakura karena belum mengerti apa yang diucapkan sang adik. "Tidak. Tentu saja wajahnya, kau lihatkan tidak senyum sama sekali saat berkenalan." Komentar Gaara

"Hahaha… sudah jangan begitu, bukankah dia mirip sepertimu. Hmm…" Timpal Sakura yang sukses membuat Gaara yang sedang minum tersedak. "Heyy… itu sama sekali tidak mirip Kak."

"Kayaknya harimu menyenangkan?" Tanya pria yang duduk di bangku kemudi mobilnya pada seorang perempuan yang ada disamping. "Tentu saja, hariku memang selalu menyenangkan tidak seperti kau."

"Hn. Terserah kau saja." Balas pria yang bernama Sasuke

"Hey Kak, waktu itu aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Ayah." Tanya Yuki

"Pembicaraan yang mana?"

"Yang Ayah menyuruhmu menikah itu loh…"

"Oh yang itu."

Yuki yang mendengar jawaban sang Kakak hanya mendengus "Ya yang itu. Bagaimana memang kau sudah ada calon?" tanya Yuki pada Kakaknya, sebenarnya Ia juga merasa kasihan karena Ia mendengar langsung –ehm tepatnya menguping dibalik pintu- bagaimana kakaknya Sasuke di desak oleh ayah untuk segera menikah 'Sasuke, memang kau tidak malu saat ada pertemuan dengan client penting dimana mereka rata-rata membawa pasangan mereka dan kau bahkan tidak pernah membawa pasanganmu sekalipun' yah kira-kira itulah yang di katakana sang ayah pada sasuke. (knp ga bilang author sasuke? pasti author temenin deh, hehe #plak #abaikan)

"Belum ada. Sudahlah diam kau ini memang cerewet sekali."

"Kami pulang." Ucap duo Uchiha –eh tidak tepatnya hanya Yuki yang memberi salam-

"Hei… kalian sudah pulang ternyata." Jawab seseorang yang berada di ruang tamu."

"Kau…"

Bersambung….

* * *

Disini author bikin OC Uchiha Yuki karena merasa ga ada yang pas jadi adik perempuan sasuke.

Makasih banyak buat reader yg login maupun silent reader yang udah sempetin waktunya buat read n' review.

Minta review nya lagi yah reader :D


End file.
